


Kiss the Egg

by Ki-chang (legendofthedwelf)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: All In the holy grail of changki, Budding Relationship, Changkyun reminisces, Cute, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, about All In, changki rise, kihyun being maximum cute when he's drunk is the most valuable piece of information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/Ki-chang
Summary: Changkyun would probably always describe the start of his and Kihyun’s relationship as “When Kihyun Had Wanted To Kiss An Egg”.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Kiss the Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, actually 95% of this had been written over a year ago already. Originally this was part of Fly, Ride, Tie, but I cut it out because it unnecessarily dragged the story out and kinda distracted from the main focus. I kept it in my drafts though because it's kinda funny and I was on a roll and maybe I could use it again. It might be hard to follow, since it's a bit all over the place, but hopefully it's enjoyable still. Changki are two lovable idiots who fit so well together and All In is the holy grail where everything was set in motion.

If pressed, or asked, or coerced, Changkyun would probably always describe the start of his and Kihyun’s relationship as “When Kihyun Had Wanted To Kiss An Egg”. Which earns him a serious ass-kicking every single time from The Man Who Had Wanted To Kiss An Egg himself, but there is really no denying the truth: All In had demanded of him to go full Egg mode. 

See, the Thing™ is this: Kihyun had always been cute and confident and Changkyun had always been smitten. 

Then Kihyun had turned sexy (more than just cringey lip biting that Changkyun had kinda dug too) and Changkyun had gotten his hair cut, and he had really never felt any less sexy than then. 

And he might not really have a complex anymore about how he looks, not after his skin actually got a lot better. He still has scars, and prefers to see pictures of himself without them, but at the same time he sees so many fans reassuring him that it’s alright, that he looks beautiful and handsome the way he is, there’s no need for him to hide his scars, etc etc. He believes them, in so far that he believes their sincerity and that those are their honest opinions. And anyway, their fans had eaten up the puppy image Hoseok had given him, and after all these years he could probably get away with anything, he could paint his scars with fluorescent light so that on stage everyone could see it, that’s how much everyone was whipped for him, including and especially his members. 

Too much love indeed.

But, anyway, his complex may have shrunk a lot, but back then he still had stared at himself in the mirror every morning with disdain, hoping that his hair will submit to him and grow some roots faster. Because he had looked like a baby, like an, an  _ egg _ , and he had spent enough time on the internet to know that this will go wild once their fans saw him. 

He had squinted harder at himself and leaned closer until his nose almost touched the glass. 

Im Changkyun, he had told himself every day, you are a grown up man and if you behave like one, then you will also look like one. 

Put him in a room with Jooheon and that vow, spoken with determination against fogged up glass, vaporized into thin air. His dear, dear friend had, multiple times, almost strangled him when he had continued to rant and whine to him about how he looked like a kid, because basically, Jooheon had been fed up with his feelings for Kihyun since the very beginning. Had always said that they were mutual but they liked riling each other up too damn much, but it had stopped being funny in 2015 already and now, finally making a comeback in 2016, Jooheon had threatened to smash their heads together if they didn’t get their shit together soon. But Changkyun’s mind had been set ever since their stylists decided to put their damn scissors near his hair. Because, of course, having for the first time in his life a body he could show off a little bit meant he had to turn into an egg!

Their conversations had usually been like this: 

“For fuck’s sake, Changkyun, stop your whining, you look fine.”

“I look like five!”

“You look young, innocent, what's wrong with tha-”

“Because Kihyun doesn't like kids that way! I mean, that'd be pretty troublesome anyway, but-” Changkyun had jumped up and away from his desk as Jooheon advanced on him with wide, horrified eyes. “-but, he would never kiss someone who looks like a kid!”

That conversation had not been a rare one, much to the chagrin of his fellow rapper. And Hyungwon too, because at some point Hyungwon would always know what was going on between the two of them. 

But. 

He had been an egg, for fuck’s sake! Who would ever want to kiss an egg? 

Kihyun, apparently, would. 

Kihyun had been all over him during No.Mercy already actually, which Changkyun absolutely bathed in, because hello, Yoo Kihyun, the vocalist of the nation (cute and rude and so kind and gentle and caring and attractive and entrancing and probably the most beautiful man on earth) was all over him (and because of that everything had been a lot easier to handle. But he didn’t talk about that, so it was just gloating about having a damn fine man all over him). And as much as Changkyun had liked to convince himself that Kihyun just really dug taking care of him, that that had been all there was to Kihyun’s affection for him… 

Hell, the guy had been taking every opportunity he got to slap his ass, had dragged him closer during Vlives, had deliberately stuck out his tongue when Changkyun stared too long at his mouth, had almost murdered Minhyuk when Kihyun wanted to switch into their room “because it needed to be kept clean and you lot aren’t doing it properly” and his best friend hadn’t budged at all at first to the suggestion. 

Changkyun and Jooheon had kinda feared for Minhyuk’s life though, because Kihyun had that glint in his eyes, when he really wanted something and was hindered from getting it, so they stopped the murder spree before it could start, tidied up the free bed and welcomed Kihyun with open arms. Not that Changkyun had even in the slightest considered complaining. 

Long story short, Kihyun hadn’t ever been subtle about his own affection for Changkyun, which was so much more than just simple affection. Changkyun had known that look on his face, he saw it on his own face on every fucking picture. It had become glaringly obvious, when they were told to act high during the music video shoot for All In, and Changkyun and Kihyun had ended up paired together, and Changkyun impulsively had put their foreheads together and Kihyun hadn’t fucking pulled away, just stayed and accepted and smiled so painfully bright and fondly at him that tearing himself away from his hyung had felt like ripping his chest open. But Kihyun had stayed close, and basically never moved away again. 

To be honest, Kihyun had been the match and Changkyun had been the rock. Still is, though nowadays they are so entangled into each other that it’s impossible to say who is more affected by whom. And Jooheon had said, back then, threatened again and again to do something if they didn’t solve this soon, and Changkyun had feared to be fed with truth serum or something during long nights at the studio. Jooheon can be a stinging bee, when he is seriously fed up with something. 

So, of course, in one way or another Changkyun had known he wasn’t alone with those feelings.

Ironically though, after After School Club and when they had prepared Stuck promotions, when Changkyun's hair had finally grown to a length that he could style, though he still hated it, they had all decided that getting drunk was a splendid idea and Changkyun had ended up with a very drunk hyung clinging onto him the entire evening long. 

Which had only been a new thing in regards to how said hyung that evening hadn’t had a filter, but strong arms and hands that had been very needy. 

It was not like he had been complaining about it. But, even with all the evidence he had collected, they had never talked to each other about each other, so he hadn’t been like, 110% sure about their feelings and relationship. Sue him, he had been nervous because he really, really hadn’t wanted to fuck up a good thing.

Even with Kihyun kissing his neck as he had his arms encircled around him, socked feet dragging on the floor as Changkyun had tried his best to not fall on his way to the kitchen to get the snacks everyone had ordered him to get. And, of course, Kihyun had refused to let him out of his sight.

How had no one of the others even questioned that?

Kihyun had babbled away at him with his heavenly voice, being the epitome of cuteness personified because that was what alcohol brought out in him. The guy sips whiskey like a millionaire but turns into a giggly kitten because of it. A cute, aggressive hamster who had been very much in love.

In hindsight, he himself had been one nervous stupid teenager who had thought his eyes couldn’t possibly actually see the giant elephant in the room. The elephant named Yoo Kihyun, who made keeping a respectful distance so fucking difficult, who had sat himself on his lap like he belonged there, nuzzling his face into his shoulder throughout the entire movie they had watched while the others had just ignored them the entire time, everyone except Hoseok and Minhyuk getting drunk and cheering to their success for their comeback. Why had they decided that getting drunk had been the way to do it, nobody could remember. 

The thing Changkyun remembers clearly, vividly, as it had been scorched into his brain, was how Kihyun had kissed him and had been so clingy and painfully honest and genuine. How he himself had kissed him back, relishing in the feeling of those wonderful lips on his, how that alone had been the last piece needed for everything to click into place, and yet, he still had to push him away because they had been drunk and Changkyun had been thinking too much and he had been scared, okay? 

Kihyun had slowly pulled away from the kiss, giving in to Changkyun's insistent hands, but the younger had stared wide-eyed as a very, very lovely pout started to form on his hyung’s face, brows knitting together. He had expected, braved himself for another onslaught of drunken babbling that he hadn’t been sure he could have even endured, but Kihyun had taken him by surprise. 

“So you… not like me at all, then?”

Changkyun had wanted to scream, rip his hair out, he had been sure he had been going insane. 

“Hyung,” he had started, voice unintentionally deep, though he had tried his hardest to ignore Kihyun's obvious shiver at that. “Hyung, I like you. Way, way more than I should.” 

Like a flip had been switched, Kihyun's face had lit up like a Christmas tree and Changkyun's heart had lurched painfully in his chest. 

“You like me??” Kihyun had leaned in again enthusiastically. 

“But you're drunk!”

Kihyun had had the guts to look at him confusedly, tilting his head adorably and squishing Changkyun's cheeks, wiggling happily on his lap. 

“Sooooo?” Lisp more pronounced due to his drunken state, not helping in slowing Changkyun’s heartbeat down.

“Hyung, you…,” he had reigned his utter fond Done™ in, instead taking calming breaths, feeling sadness and defeat wash over him. 

“Hyung, Kihyunnie-hyung, you… I don't know if you're just saying all this. I know you care for me, but that's it.” 

A short silence. 

“I'm drunk, not stupid, idiot kkukkungie!” A slap over his head had him jerking up, cheeks still squished by one hand. Kihyun had frowned down at him hard, drunken blush all over his face but his eyes had seemed pretty clear. “I wouldn't even kiss Jooheonnie fully drunk. And who wouldn’t want to kiss him?”

“I heard that and take full offense!“ Jooheon had yelled from the other side of the room, sprawling like a king with Minhyuk as his humble servant happily sitting in between his spread legs, Hyunwoo just patting his shoulder while he keeps watching the movie. Changkyun hadn’t paid him any mind, staring up at his hyung with stars in his eyes, how Hyungwon had told them later, stars that had made the sun in Kihyun’s face shine even brighter, how Hoseok had added dreamily. Changkyun just knows that Kihyun had hugged him tightly, squished him to his chest, and had laughed so happily how Changkyun had never heard it before. And his own heart bad been so full, so big, soaring somewhere in the sky and thanking whoever gave him the wonderful man on his lap. 

His stylists actually had had the guts to ask him cheekily that his haircut in the end worked out well, hadn’t it, Changkyun-ah, and he had told them that they could be lucky he had been so happy so he wouldn’t scold them. They had just laughed at him, and he could only let them. They have all the power, after all. 

So, reminiscing, it had all started with Kihyun wanting to kiss an egg. And, miraculously, their relationship had only grown stronger and tighter and  _ secure  _ over the years (helped by Changkyun finally having hair again that he can feel comfortable with, and, Kihyun going YOLO on his scalp, almost having all the colours of the rainbow on his head at least once. The only colour that's left is green, and Changkyun is 100% convinced Kihyun would look absolutely rad with green hair). And Changkyun is  _ happy,  _ so so happy and grateful for drunk Kihyun who is oh so honest and genuine and a lot more braver than Changkyun ever gave him credit for. Their lives surely aren’t the easiest, and navigating a relationship as well is like playing with fire while balancing on a rope. 

Some people might call them stupid and reckless. 

Hyungwon just calls them whipped.

(Changkyun isn't the loudest person. 

His screech is nonetheless capable of waking up their entire neighbourhood, probably. 

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT, KIHYUN!?!" 

"Because it's cute!"

Kihyun's doing it again, pouting when he wants to get away with being a little shit because he knows Changkyun is weak for it. Not that Changkyun doesn't use the exact same tricks. It’s unfair and stupidly successful.

"It's absolutely horrifying, get rid of it!!!" 

"Over my dead body, Changkyunnie!" 

"That can be arranged!" 

Changkyun dives onto the couch where he found Kihyun looking at old pictures with the widest, most shit eating grin ever, aiming for what's probably the worst picture of him that exists. Kihyun had anticipated his move though and quickly shoves the album to the side, keeping the abomination safe in his hand and ducks away from Changkyun's body. 

The younger boy isn't that easily detained though. He makes a grab for Kihyun's shirt, knows he will get a stern look for it and Kihyun will instinctively stop to scold him, and uses that to his advantage to tackle his hyung to the floor. 

Now, if Kihyun has learned one thing from Changkyun, it's that curling in on himself is a good method of keeping grabby hands off his stuff. 

If Changkyun had forgot one thing about Kihyun, it's that tickling him to release the thing he wants to get his hands on will earn him a knee to the face. 

Thus they lay there on the floor, Changkyun groaning exaggeratedly in pain while Kihyun frees himself from him with a snicker. 

"Don't pout, Kyunnie, you know I like keeping pictures of us all. And how could I possibly get rid of this one?" 

Changkyun growls in disagreement as he leans against the couch, definitely not pouting as Kihyun throws his arm around his shoulder and waves the picture in his face. 

It's from the evening of their drunken confession, and shows a thoroughly drunk Changkyun staring like a lovesick fool (that he is) up at a thoroughly drunk Kihyun who had decided to serenade him. The picture wouldn't even bother Changkyun that much, if it weren't for the fact that his hair was horrifyingly short and his face was puffy and blotchy red and his mouth hung open and he looks just utterly stupid. 

His image is writhing in pain. 

"It's the worst thing in existence," he sulks, making to grab for it again but Kihyun throws his entire body weight on him, successfully keeping him away. 

"I think it's the most precious thing in existence."

"Yeah, because you hate me."

" _ No,  _ because I love you, silly." 

And Kihyun presses a kiss to his cheek, giggling at how Changkyun tries in vain to will the blush away, because even after five years those words never fail to make his heart flutter and soar. 

"I'm gonna print out all the embarrassing photos I have of you in life size and put them up in the company."

"Then you have to live with the fact that other people will see me like that though."

"… I hate you."

"Nope, you love me too, maknae."

And before Changkyun can argue any further in a sad attempt to preserve his dignity, Kihyun turns his head towards him and kisses him fully on the lips, and, yeah, okay, Changkyun really does love him. 

Kihyun's giggle at the admission is worth it throwing his dignity away.) 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write (a lot) during quarantine but haha it's not working how I want it to work, I have two fics I've been spending so much time on and they're still not finished and I feel like I'm going crazy so I decided to post this crazy messy random one shot so it feels like I've actually accomplished Something™.
> 
> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.  
> [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nkm284)


End file.
